


战利品

by Linshize



Category: 17-18 Century Slavic RPF, Historical RPF, Slavs History-Fandom, World History -Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 《光复卡斯塔蒙》首演大获成功，居伊成为了舞台上实质的主角，他的表现把不少人迷得神魂颠倒，而在他的一众“俘虏”之中，为首的就是某位名义上的剧作家本人……“就让你可怜的俘虏来服侍你吧，我的小英雄！能有这样的机会，他的幸运已经胜过其他人百倍了。”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	战利品

……  
首演落幕时的盛况完全出乎我的意料，虽然我还记得曾经在里昂看歌剧的情景，可站在舞台上面对这欢呼的浪潮是另一回事，而且这里的观众似乎热情得多。我终究不是个精熟此道的名演员，完全做不到那样游刃有余，到最后不知怎的便被卷进了涌上台来的人群中，还有一位女士几乎冲到了我面前，却猛地昏倒在我脚下，于是便又有三四个人挤过来把她抬走……我在人群的热浪中晕头转向，只能凭本能胡乱往外摸索。就在这时，我突然看见大公从包厢上走了下来，站在出口附近朝我这边张望。“殿下！”我朝他喊道。围在我身边的人们也都顺着我的声音向他看去。  
他踩上椅子，大声拍了拍手。“先生们！”他向稍稍安静下来的人群提议道，“不妨一起用我们这里的方式来祝贺今天的主角们吧！”我还没有反应过来，就被身旁的人一下子抬到空中，这些人欢呼雀跃地用手支撑着我，从他们的头顶上把我往外送去。不出片刻，我和另外几位演员便稳稳地落在了门口。大公似乎已经出门去了，我追到门外，看见他就坐在不远处一辆敞篷马车上，正不停冲我招手。我飞奔过去，登上马车，我们便一阵风似的远离了剧院。  
“我还没换衣服呢，殿下！”我过了一会儿回过神来，才发现自己身上还穿着台上的盔甲和披风。  
“这样不好吗？”他笑个不停，目不转睛地欣赏着我，“多威风！不要换掉它，居伊，你就该直接这个样子去参加晚上的庆典！这几天城里都没有宵禁，大家都在狂欢呢。我们今晚可以把整个维尔内市兜一圈啦。”  
我拉着他的手，扶他一起站起来。马车放慢了速度，我们便并肩站在车上，像在凯旋式时一般沿着大街巡游。他的眼里闪着光，微笑着，不停地向两旁对他鞠躬的人挥手致意。即便是在他从南方胜利归来的那天，我也不曾在他身上看到这样的神采。我搀着他，心中也随着他一道欣喜万分……然而还没等夜幕降临，天气却突然转差，先是刮起一阵狂风，紧接着竟冷不防下起雨来。我们被这场雨杀了个措手不及，掉头往公署逃去，放弃了晚上的计划——况且如果雨多下一阵的话，今晚街上的庆典多半也开不起来。  
等我们回到公署时，已经都有些狼狈：他戴了帽子，全身只有头肩勉强没有打湿，而我已经浑身上下都在滴水了。我看见几个侍臣迎了出来，向大公通报说热水已经备好了，要请他尽快去沐浴，免得受风寒。“很好，我马上去。”他点点头，又指了指我，吩咐道，“也帮他准备些热水吧，孩子淋得不轻。”  
那几个人退下后，他却先带着我去了书房。“就别穿着这些过去啦。”他笑着从我头上摘下头盔，放在桌上，又开始收拾我的披风。  
“我自己来吧，殿下，”我说，“您瞧它还在滴水呢。”  
他不答话，径自把手绕到我身后解那件道具铠甲的系绳。“今天理应由我来，居伊。你这一回可是大获全胜，想想谢幕的时候吧，想想你只一次便虏获了多少人！”他说着，小心翼翼地把铠甲挂在椅背上，又转回来，解着我被雨沾湿的领口，“就让你可怜的俘虏来服侍你吧，我的小英雄！能有这样的机会，他的幸运已经胜过其他人百倍了。”  
我笑着望向他满怀柔情的眼睛。“这么说来，我似乎擒获了一个过于高贵的战利品啊。”  
“和你的胜利相比，有什么谈得上‘过于高贵’呢……”他几乎贴在我身上，略带狡黠地觑着我，在我脸颊上吻了吻，“快去吧，去洗个热水澡，我让他们做些点心给你。你一整天都没有好好吃东西了，对不对？你这傻孩子。”  
我抬起他的下颏，猛地凑到他颈间用力吮咬，他惊叫了一声，在我怀里挣扎起来，然而我过了好一会儿才心满意足地放开他。“一个俘虏怎么敢这样讲话！”我笑道。他也笑出声来，饶有兴味地抬手摸了摸我在他颈前留下的印子。  
“快去吧，”他指着那个印子说，“你看，我现在总归也跑不掉了。”  
……  
我仔仔细细地把身上这些天的灰尘和汗渍洗干净，走出来时，厨房已经把餐桌摆好了：这哪里是“点心”，简直是一顿晚宴也不止，他们甚至还给我找出了一瓶香槟酒。可是我此时却没有心情享用这些。我猜到他大概很快就会在卧房等着我了，之所以给我摆上这么多菜，一方面固然是为了招待我，另一方面大概也是个缓兵之计——他怕我到得比他早，想用这顿盛宴拖住我呢。“太妙了！”我暗自偷笑着，越发觉得他可爱起来。我简单地吃喝了一些，盘算着他应该准备得差不多，便起身往卧房走去。果然，走廊里面已经空空荡荡，一个人影也没有了。  
我故意大声地推开了门。“啊呀……”我可爱的战利品正站在床边，似乎没有料到我会回来得这么快，往后踉跄了一步，跌坐在床上。我走上前去捧起他的脸，仔细打量着。他头发末端沾着的水还没有晾干，显然刚刚出浴不久，额头上也还在微微出汗。我一把将他抱起来放在靠枕里。他耷拉着头，灰色的眼睛慵倦地半睁半闭，从眼缝里偷看了我一眼。“看把你急的，”他小声埋怨道，“也不让我歇一口气……”  
“现在可没人对你客气，”我板起脸，“喏，抬起头叫我好好看看。”  
“……是。”他顺从地抬起头，起初目光里还有些忍俊不禁，但见我神色严厉，便讪讪地垂下眼，往后缩了缩。“真是个尤物，”我粗着声音笑道，撕开了他的领口，“不枉我这样兴师动众一场！”他轻声呻吟着，任由我把寝衣从他身上掀了下去。我直起身，欣赏着他赤裸的身躯。他脸色绯红，睁大了眼睛，有些畏葸、却又显然带着渴求地望着我，瘦削的胸膛不均匀地起伏着……他这副神态实在由不得人不生起怜爱之情。我看着他现在的模样，突然觉得心里原本的打算是多么荒唐——我甚至无法想象用任何粗野的方式占有他。我用手抚上他的膝头，轻柔地分开他的腿，俯上前去，吻了吻刚才我留在他颈间的痕迹，随后在他肩头和锁骨上落下一串亲吻。他的双肩随着我的触碰微微颤动，过了片刻，却发出一阵轻细的笑声。“你对你的俘虏是不是太仁慈了些，小将军？”他调笑道，用指节刮了一下我鼻尖。我一口咬在他胸前，手也从他膝盖上顺着大腿猛地推到了底部，粗鲁地揉捏起来。他仿佛有些惊慌地蜷起身子，大声喘息着……我知道他今天心里早有准备的是承受一场凶暴的占有，也不知为什么，不少人似乎都喜欢被这样折磨呢！可我仍然确信，他不应当被如此对待……  
他可能是呼吸得太急，忽然抑制不住地开始咳嗽。我立刻放轻了动作，他的气息也渐渐平缓下来。他有些窘迫地转开头去，无奈地叹息了一声。我爱怜地抚着他的胸口——我猜他大概也明白自己已经承受不起过于残酷的掠夺了。“我自有办法让你乖乖听话……”我凑到他耳边说，“不过不是你想的那种办法。”说罢，我顺着他的颈侧一路亲吻下来，拂过他的手臂，又落在他右胁的伤疤上。  
“你怎么老和这里过不去啊？”他被我弄得有些痒，往旁边闪了闪，打趣道。  
我不答话，只是仔细地从它的起始一直吻到它的尾端。“当时一定很痛吧？”我问。  
他陷在靠枕里，若有所思。“唉，我记不得了，说实话……”他轻声答道，“当时主要还是心里难过，甚至想着：何不打得再深一些，让我就此死了也好。假使你眼睁睁目睹那样一场灾难，居伊，你肯定也会心如刀绞，未必还能注意到身上有什么感觉。……不过，如今倒的确时不时会疼一阵，尤其像这样的阴雨天更难熬。我猜想它到底还是伤到了骨头吧。”  
我看着窗外的雨雾，叹了口气，更加用力地亲吻这道伤痕。而他也不再躲闪我，只是沉默地抬起手揉着我的头发。过了一小会儿，他突然低声笑了起来，垂下眼睛看着我。“怎么回事，”他说，“好像竟然不那么疼了……可是你到底在打什么主意呀，居伊？”  
“当然要先治好你的伤啰，然后再……”我不再说下去，一把揽住他，在他身躯上上下下抚摸。他颤抖地迎合着我的手掌。“然后再……再怎样？”他喘着粗气问我。  
“然后呢，自然是好好赏玩一番——难道对待一个美丽的战利品，我不该如此吗？” 我答道，吻了吻他发红的耳轮。他大概猜不到，就是在刚才那一阵戏弄中，我又发现了他一些新的弱点：他左边的锁骨下面，一颗可爱的浅青色胎记附近，似乎尤为害怕我的触碰；还有他的肘窝，他肚脐的周围……于是我停下了动作，不再像刚刚那样野蛮地揉搓他，而是按住他的肩膀，出其不意地用嘴唇和牙齿侵扰起他锁骨下那颗脆弱的小标记。他一个激灵，整个身子立刻绷紧了。“哎呀……哎……居伊！不行……你弄得我发痒……”他颤着声音制止我，身躯却抑制不住地来回扭动起来。  
“只是发痒吗？”我笑着问，在那里用力咬了一口，又开始不停地亲吻。他挣扎得更厉害了，埋怨似地发出夹着抽泣又像夹着笑的轻细喘息声。“真是狡猾……你……哎哎！”他的抱怨声又被我打断了——我揉捏着他的两胁，俯下来亲吻起他的腹部，慢慢地靠近他的肚脐，随后趁他尚无防备，突然将舌尖伸进去搅弄了几下。他再次忍不住蜷缩成一团，紧紧地抱住了我的头，双腿也猛地缠在了我身上。我顺势向下滑去，含住了那早已被我挑逗得不住发抖的前端……  
“哈啊！”他惊叫了一声，忽然推开了我，“不……不能让你……”他羞得面红耳赤，吞吞吐吐地抗议道。我拉住他的手，凑上去在他两个肘弯里舔咬起来。他呜咽着挣开了我，手臂不由自主地缩回了胸前。  
“真放肆！怎么‘享用’战利品是我自己的事情！”我说，“至于你，就该好好听话。喏，这个样子，手就放在这里，不许乱动……”我把他的手按在他胸前，接着便分开他的双腿尽情迤逗他。他小声吸着气，又伸过手来摸我的头发。我稍稍退了一些，抬起眼睛瞪着他，在那顶端不轻不重地吮了一下。他措手不及，打了个寒噤，带着些委屈把手缩回了我刚刚按着的位置。我笑了笑，重新开始舔舐他。渐渐的，我感觉到他在我口中越发充盈，甚至似乎在轻轻地跳动……  
“感觉到了吗？”我微微拨开他的手臂，将手放在他胸口。  
“什……什么？”他抽噎得说不成话，断断续续地问道。  
“好像是你的心跳……在你那里能感觉到，”我揉了揉他心窝，又用舌尖触着那个跳动的地方，“在这里也跳得一模一样呢，真是奇妙……”  
他羞惭地咕哝了句什么，在我头上打了一下。我立刻抓住他的双手按在他大腿上，将他的腿分得更开，随后整个地含住了他，越来越快地吞吐着。他终于情不自禁地开始放声喊叫，身体也一阵阵痉挛，像被炽烈的火苗灼烧得发干的藤蔓，不停地纠缠、收缩……终于，他接近了失控的顶点，急剧的颠簸起来。“居伊，居伊！快回来……不可以！快回来！”他尖叫道。我放开了他，直起身来。他扑过来抱紧了我，双手在我背上狂乱地上下摩挲，拼命吮咬着我的嘴唇。然而我等他稍稍平复了一些，便突然摘下了他的手。  
“你又自作主张，”我板起脸说道，“这可是最后一次，明白吗？”  
“饶了我吧……”他低下头，小声嗫嚅着。  
“饶了你？早着呢！而且因为你这个样子，我更不打算放过你了。”我抽走了他背后的靠枕，把他翻过来压在身下，按住他的肩膀，猛地用舌头从他腰间直扫到颈后。他本身已经几近巅峰，现在仿佛每一寸肌肤都出奇脆弱，只是刚才这一下，就已经让他浑身战栗，呜咽个不停。他这个样子更激起了我恶作剧的心情，我再次开始用唇齿在他整个脊背上肆意掠夺，又将双手伸到他胸前揉搓。他被我的爱抚激得大声呻吟，在我身下扭动着，我感觉他的腰似乎本能地向上抬起，不断蹭到我身前……“这样真是可爱。”我喃喃道，往后退了退，抱住他腰臀亲吻起来。突然间，我心里灵光一闪，滑下去将舌尖探进了那条炙热的缝隙之中。“啊！！”他挣扎着向前逃去，但双腿还压在我身下，没有力气摆脱我。“居伊！你……你怎么……”他惊慌失措地叫道。  
“我说了，不许乱动。”我一手按住他的脊背，另一手在他腰上拧了一把，随后分开他的腿，把那条窄缝敞开在我眼前。  
“别……别闹……这太……”他被我压着不能起身，只得反过手来，摸索着试图推开我的脑袋。  
“哈，现在的俘虏都如此大胆了吗？”我笑道，“看来还是该把你绑起来才对！”我抓住了他两只手腕，另一手扯下发带，把他双手捆在了背后，随后便又继续在那周围挑逗，不时推开他不由自主挤过来的两侧，凑上去用力亲吻它几下……很快，它开始在我的舌尖前轻轻颤抖，越来越多的热气向我面前聚集过来。我的战利品大概也察觉到了自己的变化，只得放弃了抵抗，羞愧地把脸埋进枕头里。  
“那首小诗，你藏到我头发里的那首，还记得里面写了什么吗？”我支起身子，趴到他耳后，笑着问他。那是三天前的事了，那天我排演结束回家睡下之前，松开头发，一个折成箭形的小纸片冷不丁掉在床头。我打开一看，是一首只有四行的短诗，明显是即兴写就的，题目是“致居伊，吻中之元帅”——显然，准是白天他在后台的角落里与我久久拥吻时趁我不注意偷偷塞进我头发里的，他总喜欢和我开这样的小玩笑……  
他偏过头来，愣了愣，猛地明白了我说的是什么，呜咽了一声。“你别生我气……”他小声嘟囔道，又把脸藏了回去。  
“我为什么要生气？你说得一点也没错，”我嬉笑着退回来，“不过，你的这位‘吻中元帅’可比你写的要更擅长接吻……”说着，我又用舌尖挑弄起他来。他隔着枕头模糊不清地呻吟着，我听出他好像仍在试图制止我。我抬起头，看着那个已经开始不断抽搐的地方。我不明白，他何必觉得羞耻呢？难道这里不也曾一次次极尽温存地亲吻我，让我体会无上的甘美吗？如今我不过是要将这欢悦回赠给它……我丝毫不认为这有什么不应该。我大声地亲了它一口，随即抓紧他的臀尖，将舌头探了进去，就像我平日里吻他时那样。“居伊！！”他尖叫出声，又一次难以控制地绷紧了全身，几乎把我推了出来。但我仅仅是轻巧地搅动了几下，他便又彻底瘫软下来了。我再次挪开他的双腿，不过不再急着深入，而是轻轻安抚着他。的确，这里大概从未期待过如此温存的亲吻，起初必定也是不习惯的，但我只需要一些耐心……很快，我所触及的四周都稍稍放松了一些，它实际上比我想象的更加柔软。我爱怜地抚摸着他战栗不止的身躯，接着向更深处滑去。他拖长的呼吸声隔着枕头传来，似乎在努力调整气息，抑制自己本能的排斥，好更快地适应我。我心里升起一种无以言表的、深深的喜悦：我知道他明白了我的善意，也情愿接受它了。我终于开始缓缓进退起来……他的呻吟声逐渐变得沙哑，呼吸又失去了节奏，不出一会儿，他似乎有些憋闷，从枕头里扬起头，大口喘着气，颤抖地连声喊着我的名字。但我清楚他不是在阻止我——他已经被我撩拨得再也无法忍耐，他需要更多……  
我放开了他，让他侧卧在我身前，随后紧紧拥住他，耐心地、一点一点地让自己陷进那团温暖而松软的、可爱的小云朵里。它立刻从四面八方涌来迎接我，一丝一缕地将我缠绕住，迫不及待地回报着我方才的亲吻。我头昏目眩地一次又一次扑进他炽热的拥抱之中，快步登向山巅，而他急促地喘息着，仿佛由于疲惫而落在了后面，上气不接下气，望着我的背影哀切地呼唤起来。于是我吻着他的颈后，又抚过他在喘息中汹涌起伏着的胸腹，照拂起他另一处焦灼难忍的地方。“是……是这样……快些……快些……”他轻细地呻吟道，显然已经近乎神志不清，完全意识不到自己在说什么——否则，他是不会这样命令我的。这让我在情热的狂喜之上又迸发出另一种欢欣，我抱紧他轻盈的身躯，带着他一道飞向那个最高的地方……  
他无力地蜷缩在我怀里，肩膀一阵阵地抽动，突然呜咽了一声，随后像个孩子一样放声大哭起来。  
“殿下？……殿下，您怎么了？”我有些不知所措，慌乱地在他的肩头不停亲吻，试图安抚他。  
“哦，居伊，我……我没有……”他哽咽着，在枕头上蹭着眼泪，“只是之前……之前没有谁这样待我……”  
“唉，我的好殿下呀……”我环住他的肩膀，把脸埋进他微潮的、花白的鬈发之中。他又啜泣了一阵子，渐渐平复下来，扭动着肩膀，艰难地翻过身，偎在我臂弯里。“帮我松开，好吗？”他的嘴唇轻轻扫拂着我的脖颈。我搂过他来，解开了绑在他手腕上的发带。他的手顺着我的脊背，像温暖的水流一般滑过我的肩胛，流进我的头发之中。“我爱你，居伊……”他在我颈间悄声呢喃，“比一切言语能说的更深……”  
“我也一样呀。”我也用手指抚过他的眉头，把那条早已深深刻在这里的皱纹尽量抹平，随后吻了吻他的眉心。我明白直到这时——到我松开他的捆缚那一刻，我终于真正地俘虏了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：那一大桌子并没有浪费，过了一会儿他俩就起来去餐厅把它吃完了，不过菜主要是居伊吃的，大公从头到尾看着他吃看得特别香，虽然自己也喝了点浓汤以及干掉了一小半的香槟。


End file.
